Wireless devices have become smaller and more powerful in order to meet consumer needs and to improve portability and convenience. Consumers have become dependent upon wireless devices such as cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers and the like. Consumers have come to expect reliable service, expanded areas of coverage and increased functionality.
Wireless devices may primarily operate using batteries. Thus, the power efficiency of a wireless device has a high priority. Furthermore, wireless devices are typically small and compact. Reductions in the die area used for circuitry in a wireless device may reduce both the size and cost of a wireless device. Finally, an increase in power efficiency may result in less heat dissipation by the wireless device. Thus, benefits may be realized by improvements to wireless devices that reduce the size and cost of the wireless device while increasing the power efficiency.